


Будь готов к неожиданностям

by maricon_lanero



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricon_lanero/pseuds/maricon_lanero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В жизни Ньюта все просто: быть в отношениях – значит постоянно просить прощения, много-много раз, и обычно после того, как что-то загорается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будь готов к неожиданностям

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expect the Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18565) by googlebrat. 



> **Бета:** [Andy Muse](http://andy-muse.diary.ru/)
> 
> Переведено на [Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013](http://wtfcombat.diary.ru/)

В их первую годовщину Ньютон попытался написать Анафеме поэму. Это начинание могло бы увенчаться успехом, не сядь Ньют за компьютер. Предыдущий опыт управления машиной его не смутил, и он начал работу с энтузиазмом безнадежного оптимиста.

Все шло как по маслу, пока он не решил распечатать документ. Сначала зажевался лист, потом закончились чернила. Когда он выскреб из принтера последние куски бумаги и заменил картридж (Ньют скрупулезно следовал инструкции по применению), тот вроде как начал печатать, но потом издал странный звук (ну, такой, как будто кот сердито выплевывает волосяной шар в твою любимую пару шлепанец) и выключился. После чего он загорелся.

В результате Ньют пытался потушить огонь водой (пожарная бригада бы не одобрила) и наброшенным сверху одеялом (одобрила бы, если б одеяло тоже не загорелось), но к тому моменту, как он позвонил на номер 999, файл был безнадежно потерян. Как и компьютер.

Так что когда Анафема вернулась домой, ее встретил странный запах горелого и желтый стикер на столе, где раньше стоял компьютер. 

(Общечеловеческий инстинкт, улавливая запах горелого, провоцирует на мысль: «Это что, тост? О, Боже, это не тост! Дома опасно – убегай!» Анафема приучила себя не бежать, а вместо этого проверять ближайшую мусорку – чтобы узнать, в чем проблема.)

«Моя любовь к тебе пламенеет так же, как этот стол до твоего прихода! Прости. Я ушел за огнетушителем кажется, он нам пригодится.  
P.S. Спорим, ты такого не ожидала! Люблю тебя».

И, несмотря на то, что ковер выглядел слегка обуглившимся, она улыбнулась.

~

На День Рождения Ньютон заказал Анафеме электронную книжку “Kindle” (если подумать, то название должно было ему о чем-то сказать[1]). Ему показалось, это хорошая замена стопкам журнала «Новая эпоха», которыми был забит их дом; а еще можно прямо на ходу читать об исчезновении китов и тибетских монахах – хотя, скорее всего, не в одной и той же статье.

(На самом деле, в номере триста семьдесят восемь журнала «Аквариумист аквариуму» была статья про группу тибетских монахов, которые общались с китами при помощи своих поющих горшков и вели кочевой образ жизни на плавучих морских домах – морские гиганты следовали за ними повсюду. Похоже, в этом мире всякое случается.)

Все было хорошо, пока он не решил зарядить прибор и закачать туда пару книг перед тем, как дарить. Сначала выключился экран. Затем на нем появилась огромная трещина (хотя Ньют, сидевший рядом, был уверен, что никто книгу не ронял). А затем прибор начал тихо дымиться.

— Правда, мой милый, – прокомментировал Азирафаэль, пришедший передать Анафеме открытку и наблюдавший за страданиями Ньюта. – Чего еще ты ожидал от этих новомодных штучек? – он в отвращении скривил нос, окидывая взглядом сломанный аппарат. – И как только можно сравнивать их с настоящими книгами…

Усилием воли Ньютон заставил себя не смотреть на Азирафаэля с подозрением. В конце концов, если нельзя доверять ангелу в том, что он не станет намеренно поджигать электронную книжку, что ты купил своей девушке, то кому вообще можно?

— Конечно, если теперь ты остался без подарка, могу предложить тебе парочку книг, – продолжил Азирафаэль примирительным тоном.

Этим вечером Анафема нашла свой подарок на кресле, упакованный не слишком умело, но зато с любовью. Когда она сняла бумагу, то обнаружила там книгу об Агнессе Псих с шикарными иллюстрациями. О существовании подобного документа она и не подозревала, несмотря на проведенное ей всестороннее исследование.

(Это потому что до сегодняшнего дня его и не существовало. Просто Азирафаэль тоже умел пользоваться Б-пространством[2].)

К упаковочной бумаге был приклеен стикер (Ньютону не понравилось сочетание цветов, когда Азирафаэль предложил наклеить его на обложку).

«Это не то, что, как я ожидал, станет твоим подарком (прости!), но я подумал, тебе понравится.  
P.S. Помни наше правило. Никакой Агнессы в спальне! Я люблю тебя».

Анафема улыбнулась и даже не заглянула в мусорную корзину, из которой торчали какие-то провода. Она уже поняла, что о некоторых вещах ей лучше не знать.

~

На День Святого Валентина Ньютон решил приготовить Анафеме романтический ужин. Такую идею подал ему сержант Армии ведьмоловов Шедвелл, которого он спросил (возможно, зря), как удивить ее.

— Приготовь ей еды. Женщины любят еду, – посоветовал Шедвелл как человек с огромным опытом, сосредоточенно покуривая свою сигарету. – Что-нибудь, где много соли. Окорок, например. 

(Ну, по крайней мере, мадам Трейси нравилось оставлять еду у него под дверью. Шедвелл преуспел в том, чтобы максимально романтично съедать ее в одиночестве. Он не видел ни единой причины, по которой отсутствие пары может уменьшить романтичность ситуации.)

Ньютон бросил на него взгляд.

— Это случаем не потому, что вы решили, будто ведьмы реагируют на соль? Потому что мне кажется, вы путаете с демонами. 

— Да оно все об одном, – скривился Шедвелл. – Ты уже пересчитал ее соски?

(Шедвелл уже давно решил, что Ньютон самый удачливый и, возможно, самый успешный ведьмолов в мире. В конце концов, все, что ему надо было делать, так это просыпаться по утрам и кричать: «Нашел ведьму!» Никто же не говорил, что каждый раз он должен находить разных ведьм.)

Ньют решил не отвечать на вопрос о сосках. (Частично потому, что когда подворачивалась возможность, его частенько отвлекали другие вещи, а подсчет был недоступным ему навыком. Ничто не разрушает момент так, как вытащенный во время секса калькулятор.) Но сам совет ему пришелся по душе, так что он сразу бросился готовить Анафеме ужин, пока она не вернулась домой. 

Миксер пришлось выключить, как только он начал пахнуть паленым – Ньют не желал потерять в огне еще один сюрприз.

Он и не потерял. Но это не стало большим утешением, когда ему пришлось срочно эвакуироваться из дома, потому что из духовки подозрительно сильно тянуло газом.

Когда Анафема пришла домой, на входной двери она нашла записку.

«Встретимся в ресторане «У Пьера». Сегодня переночуем в отеле. Подумал, это будет хорошим сюрпризом.  
P.S. Не обращай внимания на оцепление вокруг дома. Я тебя люблю».

~

Летом Ньютон брал тайные уроки акупунктуры. Он прочитал об этом в одном из журналов Анафемы, и оно показалось ему очень романтичным. Раз в неделю он говорил Анафеме, что идет на курсы по ремонту автомобиля, и раз в неделю она тактично не просила его выбрать менее разрушительные занятия – термоядерный синтез, например. У него получалось все лучше, и даже инструктор старался с пониманием относиться к его мелким ошибкам, особенно когда кровь уже вытирали.

Ньютон аккуратно подготовил комнату. На кровати россыпью лежали лепестки роз, и на всех поверхностях стояли ароматические свечи. К тому же в иглах не было ничего механического, чтобы могло бы сломаться или взорваться.

Если подумать, то свечи, возможно, были ошибкой.

(Позже Ньют осознает, что его самой большой ошибкой были не свечи, а то, что он рассказал Шедвеллу. Шторы можно заменить, но ничто не сотрёт из памяти Ньюта самодовольное выражение лица Шедвелла, когда тот понял, что в Анафему будут втыкать иглы.)

Ведро воды потушило огонь до того, как он сжег все шторы. Вода также насквозь промочила кровать, смыв лепестки.

(Ньют отвечал за их совместный страховой полис, и для компании, что выдала его, это было настоящим наказанием. В этой неравной битве полегли многие молодые клерки.)

Конечно же, когда Анафема вернулась домой, она нашла записку.

«Подумал, будет романтично поспать сегодня внизу вместе и сделать вид, что мы на природе.  
P.S. Не заглядывай наверх! Я куплю тебе новое покрывало. И шторы. Прости. Я слишком часто это говорю, да?»

~

На Рождество Ньютон планировал на неделю увезти Анафему куда-нибудь. У них обоих не было семей, так что снятый на неделю домик в лесу казался наилучшим способом провести выходные. Особенно, если бы пошел снег. Кажется, с тех пор, как они переехали, в Нижнем Тадфилде на Рождество слишком часто шел снег.

(Начинался он ровно в восемь вечера – чтобы все семьи успели добраться домой, а у властей было время посыпать солью дороги и тротуары для людей, идущих на ночную мессу. Адам и вправду строго следил за этим.)

Возможно, ему следовало бы предугадать прокол шины на полпути туда. И когда он медленно и тщательно сменил колесо (отказываясь звонить куда-либо, потому что он читал инструкцию и знал, как это делается), следовало ожидать, что машина не заведется – когда он попытался включить зажигание, она лишь издала противный придушенный звук. И, конечно, ему следовало быть готовым к отвратительному запаху чего-то горелого, которым потянуло из-под открытого капота. И когда ему удавалось купить хоть что-то, что не горит?

— Прости, – сказал он Анафеме, которая вышла наружу, стоя рядом и наблюдая за серым дымом, поднимающимся от двигателя. – Нам надо найти, где тут поблизости можно остановиться.

Она вздохнула, выпуская в холодный воздух облачко пара.

— Когда я ездила на велосипеде, у меня никогда не было таких проблем.

С припаркованной на обочине машиной не оставалось ничего другого, как идти вперед – чем раньше, тем лучше. Перед ними горели огни, которые – как они надеялись – означали близлежащую деревушку.

— Когда бы я ни пытался сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное, оно не получается, – печально произнес Ньютон. – Прости. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы хоть раз мой подарок вышел таким, как я задумал.

Анафема рассмеялась, хватая его за руку и быстро сжимая. Солнце уже начало заходить.

— Поначалу меня это беспокоило, – призналась она, – но книга на протяжении долгих лет рассказывала мне, что может произойти завтра – оттого особенно удивительно и приятно не подозревать о том, что ждет тебя вечером дома.

Ньютон просиял.

— То есть, моя непредсказуемость – это плюс?

Анафема улыбнулась.

— Да, это и есть подарок. Каждый раз ты даришь мне маленькое приключение. Как много людей могут этим похвастать?

(Однажды в День Святого Валентина он – непонятно как – умудрился поджечь букет роз. Никто не знал, каким образом, но некоторые отмечали, что видели неподалеку высокого темноволосого мужчину в зеркальных очках.)

Ньютон задумался.

— Полагаю, ты права. Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя все было… идеально, – потому что каждый день он просыпался и поражался тому, что она все еще тут, все еще хочет быть с ним и выбрала именно _его_ , несмотря на то, что он ходячая катастрофа с наклонностями пиромана, и любое его начинание оборачивается проблемами. Для Ньюта был чудом тот факт, что он не находил возле двери упакованные сумки со своими вещами каждый раз, как возвращался домой. (Это пари выиграл Кроули.)

— Ньют, – Анафема остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ты мой идеал. Во всем. Знаешь, не стоит пытаться починить то, что не сломано.

— Ох, – произнес Ньютон, переживая настоящее откровение насчет этого своего таланта. – Ну, тогда хорошо.

Он улыбнулся Анафеме, потому что одной из вещей, которую ему никогда не придется чинить, была любовь к ней. 

Они целовались прямо здесь: в грязи, холоде, под сумрачными звездами зимней ночи, в объятиях друг друга, и все было…

Идеально.

~

[1] – Kindle (англ.) – разжигать (костер).  
[2] – Б-пространство – от «библиотечное пространство» (измерение письменных текстов в «Плоском мире» Т. Пратчетта)

~fin


End file.
